


Happy (36th) Birthday, Dean Winchester

by JadenRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean's Birthday, One Shot, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Short, Short One Shot, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenRose/pseuds/JadenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS; Seasons 7-10]</p>
<p>Team Free Will celebrates Dean's birthday.  (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy (36th) Birthday, Dean Winchester

" _Happy birthday to you_ ,"

Sam and Castiel sang together, somewhat out of tune, but Dean didn't care that it wasn't perfect.

" _Happy birthday to you_ ,"

He closed his eyes and everything died down to a dull roar: the classic rock that filled the bunker was merely a whisper, Sam and Cas barely existed as they sang, and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. _Thud, thud, thud, thud._ Time seemed to move slower as he began to think of his wish. If he - Dean Winchester - had one wish, _what would it be_?

" _Happy birthday dear Dean_ ,"

In the very last seconds that they had in the song, Dean knew what it was. Inhaling slowly as he put his wish into the right words in his mind, he waited. When it was time, he wished, and he wished harder than he'd ever wished before.

_I wish that things could be like they used to be; Sam, Cas, and I can go back to a simpler life of hunting down demons, and everything returns to normal like it was before the fall, before Abbadon and Metatron, before Purgatory and all of the other crap - we can go back to hunting Wendigos, Shape Shifters, Vampires, and all of the simpler monsters._

His eyes flashed open and adjusted to the light again. He stared at the flames that danced on the top of the candles, his breath held. In a flood, all of the noise came back: Led Zeppelin's " _Immigrant Song_ " playing somewhat loudly, Sam and Castiel mildly singing off tune, the pounding of his heart fading to the background.

" _Happy birthday to you_!"

With the breath he held, he blew out the candles.

Then, he was grinning ear to ear, his mouth watering as he stared at the beautiful, golden pecan pie that Sam had spent all day baking; the filling was oozing slightly out of the top and engulfing the bottom of the candles. It wasn't like the cakes Mom used to make - hell, _it wasn't even cake_ \- but it was still great for Dean, since Mom's homemade cake was the only cake he'd ever like.

  
"I thought about letting Cas help," Sam said sheepishly, "but, well..." He trailed off and looked to the angel, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. Cas looked up and met Dean's gaze, and he was still smiling, but Castiel wasn't.

  
"Uh, long story short is that I can't bake, Dean," he said somewhat disappointedly. Dean chuckled quietly and he shook his head. He didn't care if Castiel helped make the pie or not, he wouldn't have cared if he hadn't even helped decorate (which they had; with streamers, confetti, and ridiculous banners, in Dean's opinion).

  
"It's all right, Cas," he replied, still laughing quietly to himself. Sam had tried to make his 36th birthday memorable for him, a happy and better time for all of them. Everything that was going on had been pretty stressful for them, but then there were periods of time like this, where they could just enjoy life for a little bit. And, even if it was only for a little bit, they loved and cherished the time they had.

Sam went to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the 6 packs he had bought, heading back over to Dean and setting them on the table in front of him. His eyes lit up as Sam put it down, and he continued grinning like an idiot. Castiel sat next to Dean at the table, smiling at him and Sam; Dean was the one to pass out the beers, popping his open and taking a couple gulps.

"I thought this day couldn't get any better," Dean stated as Sam began cutting the pie. Sam handed him a plate with a slice of pie on it. "Hey, uh, Sammy," Dean asked, "can I get some whipped cream on this?" Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes, but Dean just responded with a dorky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I *can* write without killing my characters or making it sexual, I *CAN* write without killing my characters or making it sexual...
> 
> I'm *still* having problems writing without making it somewhat sad.
> 
> In any case, happy birthday to Dean Winchester! [Dean's DOB: January 24th, 1979]


End file.
